


Библиотека

by Sag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Language, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Оборотень не помнит, когда это началось, но помнит как.
Kudos: 5





	Библиотека

Питер наблюдательный. Питер осторожный. Ничто не ускользает от его внимания. По крайней мере, так было до недавнего времени. В данный же момент старший оборотень сидит в удобном кресле, наблюдает за мальчишкой, изучающим один из множества разбросанных на полу фолиантов, и думает, что бездарно пропустил тот момент, когда сын шерифа прочно обосновался в его, Хейла, семейной библиотеке.  
Внезапно Стайлз отрывается от книг и слегка раздраженно смотрит на оборотня:  
\- Ну что?   
\- М?   
\- Чувак, ты меня скоро насквозь просверлишь. У меня уже всё тело от твоего взгляда чешется. Что не так?   
Питер на секунду замирает, мысленно ругаясь на собственную неосторожность и проницательность Стилински. Но тут же на автомате фыркает:  
\- Твоё местонахождение здесь - вот, что не так.   
\- Ты сам разрешил~, - нараспев отвечает Стайлз, снова утыкаясь в книгу - разговор окончен.   
И правда. Ещё одна ошибка с его стороны. Он начал замечать за собой всё больше и больше уступок и компромиссов. И все для одного человека. А ведь Питер привык быть единственным льготником в области своего эгоизма.

***

Оборотень не помнит, когда это началось, но помнит как. Трудно забыть то, как он насторожился, почуяв смутно знакомый запах в пыльной семейной библиотеке, которую он навещал раз в неделю, или то, как перепуганный мальчишка, прижимая к себе украденную книгу, замер, как кошка, и лихорадочно прикидывал, как выбраться из подвального помещения, если единственный вход загородил как раз тот, кому попадаться не следует, вместе со своими светящимися глазами, острыми когтями и не совсем контролируемой агрессией. Не придумав ничего лучше, Стилински тогда просто рванул в сторону, но Питер тут же догнал его, весьма болезненно припечатав к древней стене так, что на не менее древний пол посыпались кусочки камня.   
\- Ты же сюда по четвергам ходишь, - простонал Стайлз, внешне принимая безвыходность положения, но его тело так и осталось напряженным, готовым в любой момент неловко, но быстро бежать к выходу. Питер вопросительно вскинул брови и сбросил трансформацию, поведя плечами. - Да ладно, это не так трудно узнать. Специально пошел в пятницу, чтобы ты как можно дольше не догадывался, может, ещё и вернуть успел бы.   
\- Ты в курсе, что ты мог для начала спросить у меня, а не сразу влезать в незаконное вторжение и кражу со взломом? - насмешливо спросил Хейл, мстительно вдавливая наглого мальчишку в стену. Тот вскрикнул.  
На самом деле, ситуация не на шутку его встревожила оборотня. Как он мог не заметить слежку? С его количеством врагов нельзя расслабляться. Но он спит всё так же чутко и улавливает каждый запах. Это может означать лишь одно - он не воспринимает Стайлза как опасность. Хотя, было бы чего опасаться - шесть футов неуклюжести и девственности. Питер насмешливо хмыкает, а затем вспоминает, кто кидал в него коктейль Молотова в ту ночь, и, вздрогнув, отпускает подростка, отходя на пару шагов назад.  
\- "Да, конечно, Стайлз, бери всё, что нужно, ведь меня так волнует, что это единственный источник информации, способный спасти твоих друзей. Подклеишь выпадающие листки, и мы будем в расчете. Обращайся ещё." - согласись, это не то, что ты мог сказать в ближайших к нам альтернативных реальностях, - саркастично замечает Стайлз, разминая руку.  
\- Поэтому ты решил взять просто так? Как у шерифа вообще мог появиться такой отпрыск, как ты? Уверен, что тебя не подкинули? Тест на ДНК сделать не думал?  
Сердце мальчишки сбивается при упоминании шерифа, а кожа отчетливо начинает вонять чувством вины, но он держит удар, не меняясь в лице.  
\- Ладно, мне плевать, какие у тебя мотивы, просто положи книгу на место и вали отсюда по-хорошему. И больше не суйся, иначе шериф узнает об очередных похождениях сына по чужой частной собственности, усек? - со вздохом спрашивает Хейл, уже предвкушая тихий и спокойный вечер в окружении книг и аконитового виски, но Стилински и тут его удивляет.  
\- Питер, пожалуйста, разреши мне взять эту книгу, - уверенно просит он. - Это действительно важно. Я верну тебе этот долг, но сейчас, умоляю, позволь мне взять её и спасти своих друзей.  
\- Божечки, да у меня от напряженности и слезливости этой сцены сейчас завтрак в желудке скиснет, - скривившись говорит оборотень, но видя, что мальчишка никак не реагирует, продолжая сверлить его своими огромными глазами, мужчина чертыхается вполголоса и продолжает уже более серьезно. - Стайлз, положи гребанную книгу на место и вали домой к своим вечно умирающим друзьям и носкам с засохшей спермой. Вернешь мне долг? А что ты можешь мне предложить в оплату? У меня и так всё есть, любое своё желание я могу выполнить максимум за час. Для этого мне не нужен подросток на побегушках. И, будь добр, прекрати думать, что мне не плевать на кучку детей, составляющую сборник оригинальных способов самоубийства для сверхъестественного. Поверь мне, подобная литература не будет пользоваться спро...  
Стайлз не дослушивает его, срываясь с места в сторону выхода. Питер закатывает глаза, потому что серьезно? Бегать от оборотня? Слишком тупая идея даже для школьника. Хейл легко отталкивается от ступенек, но в следующую секунду Стайлз кидает что-то на пол и Питер врезается в невидимую преграду. В какой-то барьер. Образованный блядской рябиной.  
Оборотень вскидывает взбешенный взгляд на мальчишку, а тот, покрытый испариной и аномально бледный, лишь пожимает плечами, пристраивается на полу и наигранно-легкомысленно замечает:  
\- Это был крайний вариант. Я не хотел к нему прибегать, ты сам меня вынудил.  
Мужчина берет себя в руки, подтаскивает кресло к кругу и насмешливо изгибает бровь:  
\- Чем же? Тем, что запретил наглому ребенку трогать то, что ему не принадлежит? Да я настоящее чудовище.  
\- Признание проблемы - первый шаг на пути к её решению. Ты двигаешься в нужном направлении, Питер, - заверяет его Стилински, открывая книгу.  
Хейл усаживается в кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее и, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, с интересом спрашивает:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, как только ты выйдешь за пределы рябины? Ты избрал крайне болезненный способ самоубийства, Стайлз. Думаю, он бы возглавил какой-нибудь ТОП в вашей брошюрке. "Выбесить Питера Хейла" как №1 в списке мучительных смертей.  
\- Боже, да сколько же в тебе самолюбования! - не выдерживает Стайлз, до этого пытавшийся игнорировать оборотня. - Помолчи, ладно? Потом убьешь меня, а сейчас не мешай, - отмахивается Стилински, возвращаясь к переводу страницы.  
\- Должно быть это для тебя необычно.  
\- Что?  
\- Просить кого-то замолчать. Обычно-то наоборот.  
\- Аргх...

***

В тот раз Питер просыпается только утром. Он не уверен, причастен к этому Стилински и его компашка или всё дело в обычной усталости после нескольких дней напряженной работы, но глаза он открывает с глухой злостью и желанием проучить несносного ребенка. Раздражения добавляет тот факт, что оборотень не слышал шагов уходящего подростка. Пора бы прекращать его недооценивать. Сначала он шарится в семейной библиотеке, а потом влезет в хранилище.  
С сыном шерифа Хейл встречается тем же вечером, подкарауливая его по пути в магазин. Просто сгребает за клетчатую рубашку и хорошенько прикладывает к кирпичной стене по старой схеме.  
\- Какая неосторожность с такой-то наглостью впридачу. Стайлз, ты уже приготовился к мучительной смерти? - зло шипит Питер.   
Сердце Стилински, ускорившееся от неожиданности, начинает замедляться по мере узнавания оборотня.  
\- Какая поразительная готовность расстаться с собственной жизнью. Я в восхищении, - безразлично замечает Хейл, выпуская когти. Он замахивается, продолжая одной рукой удерживать подростка, но чувствует колющее ощущение в ноге.  
\- Шприц, - подтверждает догадку Стайлз, - с аконитом. Я умру, но и ты тоже. Дозы с излишком хватит. Один раз я уже способствовал твоей смерти. Решай сам.  
Питер с непроницаемым лицом отпускает подростка и презрительно глядит на шприц с розоватой жидкостью.  
\- Максимум изобретательности и минимум уважения к традициям. Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь защищать себя вечно? Я найду способ навредить тебе, Стайлз, и твои потуги меня не остановят.  
\- Или ты, зомби-дядюшка, мог бы закрыть на этот случай глаза, и мы бы вернулись к прежним отношениям.  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты чертовски наглый?  
\- Можешь сказать ещё раз, если уберешь когти от моей шеи.  
Питер отстраняется, неожиданно начиная улыбаться.  
\- Беги, Стайлз. Беги так быстро, как никогда не бежал. Потому что я буду прямо за тобой. С этого момента у тебя не будет ни единой спокойной секунды. Как только ты моргнешь, отвлечешься, заснешь... - свистящая линия выпущенным когтем рядом с шеей.  
\- Ну ты и псих, - с оттенком восхищения говорит подросток, начиная медленно пятиться назад. Выставленный перед собой шприц достаточно красноречиво подтверждает, что предупреждение понято и воспринято всерьез.

***

Их война продолжается около месяца. Стайлз ограждает дом по периметру пеплом рябины, и ночью просыпается от взгляда Питера по ту сторону окна. Он повсюду таскает с собой аконит, но оборотень не пытается напасть на него, нет, Хейл берет его измором - он почти приветливо машет рукой, когда подросток случайно замечает его в школьном окне, время от времени выкрикивает напоминания поручений шерифа и просто следует за ним. Разумеется, не всё время. Например, тот промежуток времени, когда Стайлз решает вернуть ту самую книгу в семейную библиотеку Хейлов, как раз приходится на отсутствие Питера поблизости.  
А вот с выходом из этой самой библиотеки Стилински снова не везет.  
Мужчина находится в той уникальной эмоциональной золотой середине между почти абсолютной невозмутимостью и крайним удивлением чужой наглости.  
\- Знаешь, я даже комментировать это не буду, интересно послушать, что ты скажешь, - после некоторой паузы говорит он.  
\- Я вернул книгу, - осторожно замечает Стайлз, нащупывая в кармане пузырек с пеплом.  
\- О, очень благородно с твоей стороны. И отцепись ты уже от этой стекляшки, если сожмешь её ещё сильнее, оставишь всё содержимое в кармане. Всё равно я ничего тебе не сделаю, - Хейл устало потирает уставшие глаза.  
\- Уже не злишься? - удивленно спрашивает подросток.  
\- Словами не передать, как я хочу прямо сейчас разбить тебе лицо о вон ту стену, - честно отвечает оборотень. - Но либо ты сразу спрячешься за рябину, либо я всё же осуществлю задуманное, после чего мне придется в срочном порядке бежать из города, дабы не угодить под аконитовую пулю твоего отца или когти твоего полоумного дружка. Значит, тронуть я тебя не могу. Остается смириться.  
\- Тогда зачем было изводить последний месяц?  
\- Ты весело шугаешься, да и нужно же было как-то тебя наказать, - всё так же безразлично говорит Хейл, пожимая плечами.  
\- Ты... Да ты!.. Питер!  
Он вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
\- Да я не сплю последнюю неделю!  
\- Не такое уж редкое для тебя состояние. К тому же, буду только рад, если ты после этого перестанешь вламываться на частную территорию. Хотя, то, что мы разговариваем там же, где всё и началось, многое говорит о твоем умении делать выводы.  
\- Я книгу вернуть хотел!  
\- Вернул, молодец. Да только ты ведь снова что-нибудь стащишь отсюда при первой же угрозе вашей компашке.  
Стайлз собирается возразить, но осекается, не решаясь врать оборотню.  
\- Ещё раз влезешь сюда без спроса, и останешься здесь навсегда. Я теперь бываю здесь по вторникам и четвергам, - коротко бросает Питер, вытаскивая одну из книг с полки. Затем он просто садится в мягкое кресло и, кажется, начинает читать.  
\- То есть... Я могу сюда приходить с тобой?..  
\- Ещё один тупой вопрос, и ответ на этот станет отрицательным.  
Стайлз берет книгу и устраивается на диване. 


End file.
